


borrowed warmth

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Cursed Drabbles [6]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Pym borrows a cloak from Guinevere.
Relationships: Pym/Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed)
Series: Cursed Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	borrowed warmth

Pym tugs the cloak tighter around her as a bracing wind nips her cheeks. The cloak is fur-lined – soft, downright fluffy – and it smells. Copper and salt. _Guinevere_.

Her cheeks warm when she realizes she’s sniffing the cloak, but she can’t help it. The scent is strong and comforting. Just like its owner.

Thudding footsteps halt in front of her. “Keeping warm?” Guinevere asks. The rasp of her voice is welcome now, not grating like it was when they met.

“Yes.” Pym offers her a smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Guinevere eyes her. “It looks better on you than me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated even on short works like this.


End file.
